Marceau Gauthier
WORK IN PROGRESS First Impressions Personality Marceau is very admired and loved as a respected vampire for not only starting but managing to create such a well-prospering race. He is usually kind and well mannered among the vampire groups and others he surrounds himself with to keep the image he desires. Marceau is a highly charismatic leader and is able to bring groups even in the toughest times to work together to help solve the issues whether it be internal affairs or external. He can be cold and heartless if times call for it but usually strays from that demeanour. As a family figure, he is very loving and caring willing to provide whatever is needed. He is not too cruel when it comes to humans. He feels that they are necessary for him and other vampires to survive and live. That being said the sight of torturing and harming humans does not make him bat an eye after ages of watching humans do it to each other. On the other hand, he believes werewolves and witches should be exterminated as they pose more of a threat to their race. He has an eerie calmness with how he addresses people and handles situations, even if disturbed. Very rarely does he get angry as he is very patient. His intelligence and wealth of knowledge is a force to be reckoned with alone. Many find him intimidating to be around. Old-fashioned and quite the gentleman, he is well mannered and sees things more traditionally than most. Marceau is mostly pleasant and charming to be around and more understanding than his more radical daughter, even having a sense of humour at times History Marceau was born in 460 BC into a roman family. He had grown up training as a soldier since a young boy and by 480 BC, he had joined the army and helped fight in many wars throughout the years until the time he was forty. At that time, he had retired from the soldier life. Marceau became the first vampire a year later when he was bitten by a bat that was given to him by a witch, who told him it would grant him immortality if he let it bite him which had started vampirism. What he didn't know was that the witch had tricked him by not telling him the side effects of having to live off the blood of other humans. He ended up killing his original family in a fit of rage, being unable to control the hunger for blood. After he had killed his family, he went back to the witch to kill her so that she would never trick another person. Over the years he had seen many great battles and falls of cities, even witnessing the death of Jesus Christ himself. He moved to where modern-day France would be a few years after Christ's death and remained there for countless years until he met a woman a thousand years into his life and turned her into a vampire shortly after falling in love with her so they could live forever together. They had a daughter the second year they were together named Desiree. The family lived a pleasant life together due to their overwhelming wealth and power. When Desiree was older, she ended up creating her own clan, which flourishes even today. Marceau was proud of her and often came to help with it, but he never made his own clan. He travels around the world talking to all sorts of vampires as he views them as his children in a way, since he is the reason they exist in such a way. Marceau never made his own clan and instead takes interest in uniting all vampires. Summary of Events Relationships Friends/Allies |-|Unknown=N/A Romance |-|Unknown=N/A Enemies |-|Unknown=N/A Family |-|Unknown=N/A Other |-|Unknown=N/A